


Ask WS / Bucky

by Leu (Karaii), potofsoup



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/pseuds/Leu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Archive of an askblog from Oct 22-Dec 14, 2014, where people wrote in with questions and either Bucky or the Winter Soldier responded in the form of comics.This was a co-creation with me and Karaii, where I responded to the Bucky asks, and Karaii responded to the WS asks.  If you want to jump straight to Karaii's WS responses, it starts atChapter 14





	1. Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Front cover to the print version

There is a PDF copy available for download [here](https://payhip.com/b/0PG3).


	2. Cover




	3. Cats or Dogs?

  


  



	4. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do anything special for Halloween?

  



	5. Favorite Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's your favorite season?

  



	6. Steve getting sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was there ever a time Steve got sick after his ma had passed, and you were worried that he wouldn't make it?

  



	7. I hear you're Jewish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, I hear you're Jewish. Could you tell us more about your faith? Does it plan an important role in your life?

  



	8. How did you meet? Why do you love Steve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did you two meet? How tiny were you? Why do you love Steve? What was the very first thing that drew you to him?

  



	9. How far are you willing to go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, how far are you willing to go for that punk Rogers?

  



	10. Grenade story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was your reaction when you found out that Steve once threw himself on a grenade?

  



	11. Agent Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was your relationship with Agent Carter like?

  


I hope she didn’t notice that I didn’t answer her question. 


	12. The Howlies Insignia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the Howling Commandos get an insignia?

  



	13. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever gotten into an argument so bad you hated Steve?

  


  



	14. WS: What did you think of the Smithsonian Exhibit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaii answered all of the WS questions. This one was: What are you up to right now? What did you think after you visited the Smithsonian exhibit?

  
The Smithsonian exhibit had confirmed the Captain's words and the Soldier's own doubts about his identity. Yes, the body he inhabited had once belonged to Sgt. James "Bucky Barnes. Barnes was a hero, the museum claimed.

Hn.

Pierce, too, had called the Soldier a 'hero'.

Why did I buy this?


	15. WS: Do you dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answered by Karaii! "How many sleepless nights have you had? Lost count by now? Do you ever sleep at all? Do you have nightmares?"

  


  
_"... why is its heart beating so fast?"  
"There is nothing to be afraid of. It is only being recalibrated"  
"This is necessary. The Asset requires maintenance, for the asset always fails to forget."_

  
_"Why is it afraid?"  
"Why is its heart beating so fast? This is not a combat situation. Stop it. Calm down."_

  
_"Calm down. This is for its own good. Calm down."_

_"Calm down  
calm down   
calm down   
calm down."_

  
stop.

breathe.

Breathe.

Shallow, at first. Deeper, now. Quiet, quiet.

The asset does not dream.

No... the asset only remembers.  



	16. WS: What do you recall about your handlers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answered by Karaii! "What do you recall about your handlers?"

  
I remember...

  
... yellow.

  
Yellow and blue.


	17. Dance halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answered by Karaii!! "Bucky liked going to science fairs and the dance hall but do you? Does it bring back any good memories?"

  
It brought back... something.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: in this 'verse, the WS has a phantom tiny!Steve who talks to him. This is his first appearance.


	18. Reaching out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaii's final comic! "Have you tried reaching out to current Steve and the Avengers?"


End file.
